


you’re isolating yourself again

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Depression, M/M, Mental Illness, but I don't like it, idk whats going on w the chemy boys™ (my serotonin), me?isolating myself & refusing to answer messages?it’s more likely than u think, read the title to the tune of ‘youre making things up again’ like in tbom, semi verbal character, this is stupid but so am I, trust me - Freeform, uhhhhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: me? venting? yeah





	you’re isolating yourself again

**Author's Note:**

> yes surreal-memes is a real acct nd it’s gr8 follow them

**[14:22] Evan:** jared ik u said not to bother u but,, it’s been 3 days nd u haven't left ur room are u ok

**[14:23] Jared:** im fine.

**[14:23] Evan:** are you sure??

**[14:24] Jared:** it’s falling apart

**[14:24] Jared:** I

**[14:24] Jared:** everything's falling apart

**[14:24] Jared:** i can't do this I'm sorry

**[14:25] Evan:** can't do what??

**[14:31] Evan:** jared??

**[14:32] Jared:** ngl idk how ur putting up w me rn

**[14:32] Jared:** it’d b better for u if u didn't talk to me??

**[14:33] Evan:** you’re isolating yourself again, jared

**[14:33] Evan:** at least let me in???

**[14:35] Jared:** the doors unlocked now

**[14:35] Evan:** <3

 

The door creaked open and Jared didn’t move from his bed. He had a nice setup, or so he thought, with one blanket wrapped around him like a tortilla, one on his lap like a blanket, the TV remote on the corner of his nightstand, across from which he had The Office on silent and was reading the subtitles, completely incapable of auditory processing and coping with sound at the moment. He had a box of Oreos but he’d long since kicked them to the end of the bed. He was on his phone, numbly refreshing his Tumblr and ignoring the concerned messages his friends were sending him in favour of reblogging from [@surreal-memes ](http://surreal-memes.tumblr.com)and tagging everything with a keysmash.

“Hey,” Evan whispered. He’d brought a glass of ice water and sat down on Jared’s bed, offering it to him. Jared took it silently, sipping a little before handing it back.

“Is it a talking day?” Evan asked. Jared shrugged, contemplating. He didn’t really feel up to forming actual sentences or emotional connections or anything at all. He shrugged again.

“Touch day?" Evan asked. Jared nodded and Evan curled up around his boyfriend, resting his chin on Jared’s head. “You're watching the Office, right?”

Jared nodded, then shook his head.

“It’s just on in the background?”

Jared nodded.

“What do you need?” Evan whispered.

Jared shrugged. _Love?_

“Just stay,” he whispered.

“Just stay?”

“Just stay.”


End file.
